Hey Star, Whatcha Playin?
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Star Butterfly's got a hold of some video games. Oh no. Based on the web show "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin?". Rated T just in case a gag or two goes past the limit of a K story. New chapters are non-scheduled and done on a whim.
1. Intro Chapter

**As you can see, the Writer's Block syndrome hit me hard, to the point where I've been almost completely inactive for more than a year. I'm trying to rectify that by doing a few stories now and then that are short and simple (mostly one-shots).**

 **This time, I've decided to take in my inspiration that I've received from bulk-watching the videos of the comical game-themed web video series "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin?", and the result is this story, in which the characters of Star vs. The Forces of Evil take on the same roles that the Burch family and friends have (although I have no idea on who to have be Papa Burch, since Mr. Diaz does not have the same kind of character. Naturally, Marco will portray Anthony, the calm, smart guy who's often the butt of many a joke. Thus leaving Star as the absurdly goofy and quite juvenile Ashly, although the vulgarity of her jokes will be toned down some notches, because I don't want to screw with her innocence, especially since she and Marco are 14 at this point.**

 **As are the videos, the chapters in this story will be short and sometimes quite ridiculous.**

 **Of course, I feel the story needs a proper introduction chapter, so here we go. You can help by requesting games for future chapters, if you feel it.**

* * *

 **Rated K+ (might be T soon) for a bit of adult humor here and then, a little bit of suggestiveness, and violence of mostly the slapstick kind.**

Saturdays were often the slowest day of the week for the Diaz household, especially considering the monster-based trouble that constantly caused property damage close to it. Today seemed especially slow, but at the same time, pretty calm.

Marco kept a good hold on the book on the true arts of karate, reclining quite well at home, as he kept his mind open and kept himself and the book in his hands free of distractions.

Unfortunately, the serenity was broken only a couple seconds later by a rain of flat, plastic pain falling down on 's skull, giving him a good reason to briefly enter "emergency karate" mode, as he verbally expressed his annoyance combined with pain, "Gaah, what the-?!"

Marco stayed within his defense mechanism, as he stared straight ahead at the potential danger, which only happened to be his devil-horn headband-wearing roommate and friend Star Butterfly, who, by the slightly distant look in her eyes, staring straight at him, was in need of help with something.

"Marco," she briefly began. "I just had an idea.

"Did it involve the bodily damage you just dropped on me?" Marco quipped back, visibly and mentally annoyed with what he considered pointless slapstick.

"No. You were just in the wrong place."

"What do you mean by th-"

"Marco! Listen!"

"Alright."

"...Take a look down. What do you see?"

Knowing the trust he and Star have when it came to... whatever Star wants to do, Marco looked down and took a brief but focused look at what rained down on him; what looked to be a legitimate bagful of video games of various systems. From the look of it, they were composed of current and last-generation games. Marco raised an eyebrow in amusement in how Star got all these games all at once.

" _Uhhhh_ , where the heck did you get all these games? Looks like it's worth hundreds; where'd you get that kind of money?!" Marco asked in curiosity.

"They were worth money?" Star countered Marco's question with an even flatter and even _more_ confused question.

"Don't tell me you stole these-"

" **MARCO, LISTEN**!"

" _Alright!_ Alright, just... go ahead, tell me, _what_ and _why_?"

"There's a lot of discussion going around about gamers. And Let's Players. Tell me, you've heard of Markiplier, right?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda-"

"And PewDiePie, too?"

"Well, yeah, I-"

"JackSepticEye? Achievement Hunter?

"Uhhh-"

"What about newLEGACYinc?"

"I think that's a little too adult for you-"

"But you get the point, right?"

"...As long as we stop going back and forth so much, then yes."

"Marco..." Star continued, as she scooped up the multitude of games on the floor. "We need to follow their lead. You and me, we need to be like the Burch family."

"...Who?" Marco responded with a puzzled tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be less confused by the middle of this. Get the camera, we're going for the spotlight." Star declared, solidifying the plans that, to be honest, aren't as clear to Diaz as it was to the Mewnian-born princess.

"Like we weren't already, fighting monsters?"

"Well, we aren't dealing with them for a while, so we gotta go for something instead of just waiting for beastly death to knock on our door. So let's go!" Star promptly hopped towards the living room TV, the anticipation of the best (and a little bit of the worst) to come out of gaming clear on her smile.

However, the dimension-jumping girl still felt aware that Marco did not move from where he sat, aggravating her minorly, as she cricked her head back. "Diaz, I meant now!"

Marco, briefly zoning Star out, was examining the inside cover of one of the games (a PS4 case, no less), and he looked a little confused, to be quite honest.

"Uhhh, Star? _Where_ did you get these games?" Marco asked, really wanting questions for _something_ involving the games that Star retrieved through such an unexplained method.

"I think it was called _GameStop_ or something..." Star began to explain. "All I know was I was in there, and I waved my wand, and I, and _pretty much all the games_ came back home. ...Why?"

"...You do realize that they keep the discs separate from their cases, right?" Marco responded with more clear knowledge on games than Butterfly did. To prove his point, he showed a clearly empty PS4 game case towards the princess. "You just brought the cases."

With that, the realization hit Star embarrassingly hard, with a fading "Ohhhhh _hhhh_..." escaping her mouth. "Uh, Marco, now if you'll excuse me, I have to... _return some videotapes_."

Star quickly zipped off with the various consoles worth of games carried in her arms, running out the front door. A disrupted Marco couldn't bother to say more than one more sentence to give for the time being.

* * *

"Given that Star has awareness of _American Psycho_ , I am not looking forward to this."

 **Well, unlike him, I kinda am. Hopefully I don't get too occupied with school while working on this.**


	2. Super Mario Maker

"Hey Star, whatcha playin'?"

"... **Super Mario Maker**."

* * *

Entering the world of Nintendo's most iconic franchise, Marco was introducing Star to the first trials of Super Mario Maker, starting with the 8-bit world that Mario made his start on.

"I think this is a good place to start our diving into the world of gaming." Marco noted, aware of the simplicity of Mario Maker's concept of 'official level editor'. "Well, for you mostly, Star."

The first thing on Star's mind at this point, looking at the game before them, was the basic layout of pixelated terrain

"Well, already this place has my attention." Star commented, arms crossed. "So you're saying there's no true limits to creation in this game, even only a few elements to work with?"

"Well, one, you _start off_ with the first few elements and move up from there." Marco responded. "It's kinda meant to lean you in with a beginner's level of creation. You aren't exactly meant to go big and bombastic with what you got."

"What qualifies as bombastic?" Star gnawed on her wand in interest, the Wii U gamepad in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked, a little unsure on what Star meant.

"Does the big stuff start with the horrible stuff?"

"...I'm going to need a specification on 'horrible' stuff."

"I've heard some interesting stuff about what people created in this place. Like levels that you aren't meant to win.

"That kinda seems like an obvious thing to do within these 'create-a-level' modes in games today."

"Well, I did a bit of research, which in itself is a minor shocker considering my lack of knowledge of Earth gaming..." With that, Star promptly brought in a moderately tall stack of papers full of some interesting what's-what info on Super Mario Maker. "...so that when I got into the game myself, all I'd need to know was how to get cracking down on the gameplay on my own."

Marco counted almost a hundred pages of everything about the game. "A _bit_ of research?"

"If you haven't looked into the inner goings now, brace yourself; lots of it involves some rage-inducing levels, which take up about a third of the levels online."

"Star, you're kinda getting a bit carried away with this..."

"So far, I've heard that the biggest offense of those levels is someone called 'RubberRoss', if I can recall..."

"Star, jeez."

"I'm kinda glad we got to this first, because I've been trying to muster up all the game knowledge I can get. It's the best we could do together, now that we got a game-themed show going on."

"...You're not even listening to me now, are you?"

"I wanna set out on a mission today, to make a statement of something in the gaming world."

"Uh, Star—"

"Soon enough the Burch family will meet a strong rival in the two of us, Marco."

"Star?"

"We'll take YouTube's gaming community by storm, no matter how much blood spills."

" _Star—_ "

"First Machinima, then the Smosh Games, all the way up to Sir Mark of Iplier and his king PewDiePie-"

" **Star!** "

The semi-deranged princess cricked her head around to the clearly-agitated Marco. "Yes, my friend?"

"Star, it's the first game we're playing for this idea _you_ created, and you're already blowing everything out of proportion, in a game where you _jump on turtles_." Marco made his frustrations clear. "I think we can start at the bottom of the popularity barrel and move up _without_ any war games. You can get the gist of it, right?"

The Mewnian stared back, probably processing what goes as 'overboard' in the gaming world.

Or maybe not.

"So do we start with partnering with the Game Grumps, or will GameTrailers accept us first?"

"I'm out. Next game." Marco called it quits, swiping the gamepad from Butterfly's hands and walking away. Star was left a bit disappointed with the rundown of games starting off badly, as she sat with her head held low.

"...We haven't even gotten to the level layouts I designed; there were gonna be giant stacks of Goombas everywhere."


	3. Killer Instinct (2013)

**Due to this chapter's suggestive nature, I've sorta bumped the story's rating up to a T, just to be safe. Gives me a little more freedom, but I don't want to overstep my boundaries. Also, sorry about taking so long. The writer's block and all. But due to Tournament of Fate, I'm back up on my feet and ready to write again. Considering these aren't usually as long as some of the other stories, it's a little easier to work on it, and have it done within an hour or so. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing that caught Star's attention within this game was the incredibly colorful and diverse cast. A dinosaur, a robot, an ice alien, a golem warrior, a **man on fire?!** Where would she sign up?!

Almost immediately, Star yanked the XBOX One controller right out from Marco's grip and sat down next to him. She demands excitably, "Alright, get me up to speed, because this lore must be _ridiculous._ "

" _Oooo_ kay, so this is **Killer Instinct**..." Marco reluctantly began, as Star sifted through the roster.

"Liking the title already." Star commented, never needing to look away from the screen.

"This game is a pretty interesting and a well-supported fighting game in the community..."

"Uh-huh."

"...It's pretty much a revival of an old franchise started up by Nintendo and Rare from the 90s..."

"Oh really?"

"...and people have said that this is one of the games that kept the fighting game community alive through a lack of fighting games on the next generation."

"Already all for it, keep go..." Star's voice then briefly faded, as something caught her eye within the game, without even selecting a character yet.

"There are a _lot_ of positives that people have pointed out in this game. The most notable is probably its combo system, which you have a lot of freedom within and mostly ranks up the most ridiculous amounts because of how fast it gets. Makes battles get crazy pretty quickly, but the best plan when playing this is to adapt."

At this point, Star had stopped scrolling around, having found a sight that enticed her.

"Star, I know you probably aren't too familiar to fighting games," Marco continued, "but considering you beat up monsters for a living, I figure you'd probably be able to work it out in games. If not, there's always a tutorial, and it's a very satisfying experience once you finish it and _Star, did something go off in your brain?_ "

"Huh?" Star returned from her zoning out in time to hear the last few words out of her friend.

"Why'd you just... stop?" inquired, acknowledging Star's fading attention.

Star answered after a brief pause, with a hand on her chin in deep thought. "...Marco, do you think she's smuggling something in there?"

"Who's smuggling _what_ in... _aw, crap_."

It was then that Marco noticed that Star had been staring towards the game's character of Orchid and her, _ahem_ , reasonably large bust.

" _Yep._ Figured something like that would distract you." Marco realized the inevitability of Star's deviant mind coming into play.

The otherworldly princess began to express her admiration. "I never thought I'd run into such a pair of mammaries in this game. Is a size like hers considered above average here on Earth?"

"Star, you're looking at a video game character right now; it's not like she's really there."

"She doesn't have to be for somebody to admire what she's got."

"Star, please..."

"With those big balloons of warfare..."

"Cut it out..."

"Kept under hold in that battle armor."

"It's not really that much armor..."

"...and that satisfying shade of green..."

"Star, please don't go any further-"

" _Too late_." Star then decided for a bit of alone time to herself, as she began to shove Marco off of the couch. "Make way, Marco; I need some me-time."

"Oh for the love of—alright, fine." Marco promptly gave up, as he got off the futon and went straight for his room, but not without a bit left to say.

"But if I see any stains on the couch when I come back down, I'm not cleaning it up again!"


End file.
